Thérapie Improvisée
by Illheart
Summary: On pouvait dire bien des choses sur son cas. Qu'il était cinglé, qu'il était particulièrement lourd avec son humour, [...] ou même qu'il avait tous les défauts du monde et qu'aucune femme ne voudrait jamais de lui. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas retirer à Jyabura, c'est qu'il était un très bon observateur.


Bonjour le monde!

Ca fait un moment que je voulais écrire de nouveau sur ce site... Mais je n'arrivais jamais à concrétiser mes idées, et je suis partie sur un autre site pour écrire des histoires sur un autre fandom. J'étais déjà venue sur , cependant jusqu'à maintenant impossible de faire quelque chose.

Et puis soudainement j'ai tout remis à zéro et j'ai relu pleins de fictions sur mon personnage préféré: Kaku. Les idées ont commencés à grouiller dans ma tête, mais avant de commencer une fiction qui me demanderait beaucoup d'implication j'ai préféré poster d'abord un petit texte. Si vous avez déjà lu des fictions sur le CP9 vous êtes forcément tombés sur Analyse Express de MlleLauChan, et vous pouvez prendre cet OS comme une sorte d'hommage. Parce que je trouve qu'elle a fait un super boulot, avec un mélange entre humour et ton plus mature... Oui on peut dire que ne serait-ce que pour cet OS, j'admire sa façon d'écrire. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un Kaku qui rassure les autres, j'ai préféré prendre le contre-pied. Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si Jyabura devait jouer le grand-frère? Je me suis dis que ça pourrait donner un petit quelque chose plutôt pas mal...

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **T hérapie Improvisée**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

On pouvait dire bien des choses sur son cas. Qu'il était cinglé, qu'il était particulièrement lourd avec son humour, qu'il était aussi agréable qu'un créancier, qu'il était le plus con voir encore qu'il était incapable de réfléchir avec logique, ou même qu'il avait tous les défauts du monde et qu'aucune femme ne voudrait jamais de lui. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas retirer à Jyabura, c'est qu'il était un très bon observateur. Il était peut être le plus dingue du CP9, mais il avait pour lui ce flair et surtout un sens très aiguisé lorsqu'il s'agissait de remarquer de petits détails. La plupart des gens seraient passés à côté, mais à lui, ça n'échappait jamais.

Alors il n'avait pas manqué le changement de comportement de Kaku. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, cependant les autres étaient bien trop occupés à panser leurs propres plaies pour se soucier de l'état de leur cadet.

Et puis il y avait Lucci… Lucci dans le coma et donc un autre problème sur les bras. Entre ça, leur défaite commune, le fait qu'ils se soient faits renvoyés de leur poste, qu'ils soient poursuivis et qu'ils n'aient pas une thune pour payer les soins de leur leader… Ouais, les autres avaient d'autres chats à fouetter que de remarquer, ou de se préoccuper du subtil changement dans l'attitude de la girafe.

Bien sûr Jyabura avait aussi ses propres plaies à panser, hein. Cependant il était assez résistant pour ne pas se laisser submerger, en tout cas pour l'instant. Même si ça lui arrachait la gorge de devoir admettre qu'il s'était fait royalement botter le cul par les membres ce foutu équipage de pirate à la con. Ca le bouffait de l'intérieur lorsqu'il repensait à cette branlée qu'il s'était pris par ce cuistot, et qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à éliminer l'autre gars au long pif. Mais c'était comme ça. Et puis comme il l'avait fait remarquer, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter à présent.

Et parmi ces chats en question, l'état déplorable de Kaku était l'une de ses préoccupations principales. Lui-même s'en étonnait d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas du genre mère poule, encore moins avec ce gosse qui savait très bien s'autogérer sans l'aide de personne. Sauf que là, maintenant, le plus jeune avait vraiment besoin d'être remis sur les rails. Et le loup ne pouvait pas compter sur les autres pour s'en charger…

Kalifa était une gonzesse, et même si elle tenait habituellement le rôle de « grande sœur » pour leur cadet, elle était trop occupée à essayer trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent pour les garder loin du besoin. Elle pensait à la santé du groupe pour l'instant, donc il ne pouvait pas compter sur elle pour remarquer la petite coquille chez l'individu seul. Blueno lui était à peu près dans la même optique, alors il avait rapidement rayée cette possibilité. Quant à Kumadori et Fukuro… Putain c'était même pas la peine d'y penser ! Entre le premier qui proposerait de faire son suicide à la samoumachin, et l'autre qui risquait de déballer ses états d'âmes aux autres… Jamais Kaku ne se serait confié à eux. Et sachant que Lucci était dans le coma… Il n'y avait plus que lui pour se charger de cette dangereuse mission.

Jyabura poussa un long soupir en rentrant dans le petit hôtel dans lequel ils séjournaient depuis quelques jours maintenant. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu de quoi payer le propriétaire, Kalifa avait su se montrer très persuasive. En effet il avait suffi qu'elle arrive avec ses vêtements déchirés devant le comptoir pour que le vieux accepte de les héberger. Décidément il ne croisait que de sales pervers sur leur route ! Mais bon, le plus vieux du CP9 ne pouvait rien dire, il fallait avouer qu'il avait un peu reluqué sa collègue sur le chemin, elle avait de belles formes après tout.

Bref ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il y avait à l'étage son cadet qui avait besoin d'une p'tite séance de « thérapie »… Ou quelque chose comme ça ! L'ambiance était déjà assez plombée sans que l'aura négative autour de Kaku n'en rajoute. Ca aurait dû être à lui de déprimer, pas à cette satanée girafe toujours si prompte à lui balancer des proverbes à la con pour rassurer les autres.

 _« Faut croire qu'on devra faire le grand-frère chacun notre tour »_

Se plaignit-il mentalement en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour… parler. C'était un truc de gonzesse, ou alors c'était Kaku qui s'y collait. Parce qu'il parlait bien, qu'il trouvait toujours les mots justes, et que même si Jyabura s'énervait toujours quant il balançait ses petites leçons de vie… Ca marchait plutôt bien pour rassurer tout le monde. Mais lui, il avait aucune force lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'asseoir et de simplement discuter. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Bah au pire il improviserait comme toujours ! Une chose était certaine ça devait s'arrêter maintenant.

Prenant une grande inspiration il se permit de pénétrer dans la petite chambre attribuée à son cadet. Et comme il s'y attendait, ce dernier était replié sur le fauteuil de la pièce, à vérifier l'état de ses bandages.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton était froid, peu amical et Jyabura sentait très bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de répliquer avec un sourire mutin :

\- Je viens vérifier que tu t'es pas encore taillé les veines ou une autre connerie du genre que font habituellement les gamins de ton âge.

Le regard noir qu'il reçu en retour lui fit comprendre que son humour morbide n'était pas non plus désiré. Cependant loin de s'en préoccuper, le plus vieux se contenta de refermer la porte derrière lui et de s'y appuyer, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Les jeunes de mon âge ne sont pas tous des assassins. –asséna froidement le roux sans relever les yeux de son bandage.

\- Ouais… Et ils n'ont pas aussi mauvais caractère que toi, pour des herbivores.

Son collègue lui répondit une nouvelle fois par un regard sombre, puis il se replongea dans l'inspection de ses blessures. Malheureusement pour lui, son ainé était loin d'en avoir fini, au contraire… Ca ne faisait que commencer :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- … Pourquoi penses-tu que quelque chose me tracasse ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question en premier.

\- Et moi en deuxième.

Jyabura roula les yeux, c'était visiblement assez mal parti.

\- J'sais pas, peut être ton acidité soudaine. L'humour glauque et le sarcasme bien noir ce sont mes plates bandes, mais depuis que t'es revenu de cette mission avec les autres, t'as l'air de vouloir me piquer mon job. Forcément je me pose des questions. –répondit-il avec un haussement des épaules. Tu comptes pas m'assassiner pendant mon sommeil, hein ?

Aucune réponse, cependant il put remarquer un très léger tressautement de la main de son camarade. Ah… Ainsi donc c'était bien à cette mission que son changement d'humeur était lié. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la bonne épine.

Se détachant de la porte, il s'approcha de quelques pas avant de s'affaler sur le lit de Kaku sans le lâcher des yeux. Ce dernier eu un très vague mouvement de recul que Jyabura ne manqua pas de noter dans un petit coin de sa tête.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Tu n'as pas d'autres personnes à aller emmerder ?

\- Les autres sont tous en train de se démener pour trouver de quoi soigner Lucci. T'es bien le seul à être reclus comme ça.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air très occupé toi aussi, à venir me poser toutes ces questions pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison.

\- Quoi… Ca te dérange que je m'inquiète pour toi ?

Le roux se stoppa dans son inspection, relevant la tête pour fixer son comparse d'un air méfiant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, à se défier du regard, et finalement Kaku abdiqua dans un long soupir de lassitude.

\- Je vais très bien. Dois-je te le dire dans toutes les langues pour que tu me laisses enfin tran-

\- C'est cette mission hein ?

Nouveau regard noir. Il était sur la bonne piste.

\- T'es peut être très doué pour berner les autres la girafe, mais on ne me la fait pas à moi. Il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé pendant cette mission, et ça a dû visiblement bien te rester pour que tu deviennes aussi con que moi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Vraiment ? T'as quel âge Kaku ?

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.

\- T'agis comme un gamin, voilà ce que je veux dire.

Le ton du zoan s'était fait un peu plus dur. Puisque l'humour ne semblait pas trop lui délier la langue, Jyabura avait opté pour quelque chose de plus « violent ». De ce qu'il avait compris en se renseignant rapidement, parfois le choc pouvait amener un sujet à réagir plus rapidement. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait retenu d'une petite discussion avec le médecin qui s'était chargé de les rafistoler lorsqu'ils étaient échoués à St Polar. Et même s'il ne faisait habituellement pas trop confiance à ce genre de discours à la mord-moi-le-nœud… Bah avec Kaku ça marcherait peut être.

\- Ils sont tous dehors en train de se battre pour secourir le chat, quitte à oublier leurs problèmes personnels et toi tu fais quoi pendant ce temps là ? Tu t'enfermes comme un ado pleurnichard. T'es quoi ? Un gosse de riche en mal d'attention, ou un membre du CP9 ?

A peine eut-il fini de le confronter qu'une des lames de Kaku s'était retrouvé sous sa gorge.

\- Nous avons été renvoyés au cas où cela t'aurait échappé.

\- Ouais, peut être bien. Mais on reste une fratrie, à moins que tu voies les choses différemment ?

Il y eu un nouveau silence, empli d'une tension qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Mais Jyabura était loin de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Si la girafe avait sorti l'une de ses armes, c'est qu'il était en train de toucher un point sensible, et justement il était là pour ça. Il ne se préoccupa d'ailleurs pas de la lame aiguisée contre sa pomme d'Adam, au contraire elle l'encouragea à continuer ses petites attaques.

\- Tu as toujours été le plus sensible. Et tu as beau essayer de le cacher, je ne suis pas dupe, et je suis sûr que les autres non plus. Pendant ces cinq années t'as fréquenté les mêmes personnes, et je suis prêt à parier que ça ne t'a pas laissé indifférent de devoir les quitter. Peut être même que Lucci à dû te faire une petite réflexion pendant toutes ces années. Non ?

En face de lui, Kaku s'était légèrement mordu la lèvre, et la lame qu'il avait dégainée avait tremblé. Il dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'il raffermit d'un coup sa prise sur le manche de cette dernière.

\- Donc tu t'es bien attaché à ces gens.

\- Mon identité de charpentier à la Galley-La… était un simple ordre de mission. Et cette mission s'est terminée.

\- Ouais ouais, à d'autres. Je te l'ai déjà dis la girafe, tu peux berner les autres, mais ça marchera pas avec moi. Je vois bien que ça te trouble que je parle d'eux, donc t'as forcément lié quelque chose avec ces gens. Même si t'as pas envie de l'admettre.

\- Je pense plutôt que tu fais de la sur-interprétation. –lui répondit Kaku avec une pointe de véhémence. Tu déformes la réalité comme cela t'arrange pour me faire dire quelque chose.

\- Ahah, le voilà ! _« Monsieur long-pif je sais mieux que tout le monde »_! C'est pas parce que tu utilises des mots savants que je vais te lâcher la grappe. T'es pas dans ton état normal, admets-le.

Pour appuyer ses propos, le brun pointa du doigt la lame qui était toujours en contact avec sa gorge.

\- T'es pas le violent de la bande, pourtant là tu me menaces avec ton petit joujou… Donc j'ai raison. T'as bien ressenti quelque chose pour ces gens… Peut être même que t'es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, hein ?

Un coup pied le cueillit au ventre et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre. Son dos s'écrasa contre le mur dans un craquement sinistre, et une longue fissure venait d'apparaître sur la peinture blanche. Le temps de se remettre du choc, Kaku allait se jeter sur lui, ses deux épées en main. Jyabura ne dû son salut qu'à sa rapidité qui lui évita de justesse une blessure au torse.

Ca y est, Kaku était en colère.

Le loup sentit son sourire s'agrandir alors qu'il essuyait son nez sanglant. Le petit n'y avait été de main morte, preuve qu'encore une fois il avait dû toucher la bonne corde. Maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi la girafe était d'une humeur exécrable… Il devait en vouloir à lui et au monde entier… Et surtout il était incapable d'assumer avoir pu ressentir des émotions pour des personnes qu'il avait trahi, et qu'il avait sans doute tué. A moins que justement… il espère au fond de lui qu'ils avaient pu échapper au carnage, ce qui devait le faire encore plus rager.

 _« Il m'a pas loupé l'herbivore »_ pensa t-il en se remettant droit sur ses jambes.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as fait mal ?

\- Tu l'as cherché.

C'était sûr maintenant il l'avait fait rentré dans une colère noire. La compassion et le doute avaient désertés ses orbes chocolat, pour laisser place à une rage que Jyabura ne lui aurait jamais devinée auparavant.

\- Je t'ai juste amené à te confronter à ce que tu ressens. Tu peux même dire que là maintenant je suis ton psy et toi, t'es mon patient.

\- Le boulot d'un psychologue ce n'est pas de chercher à énerver son patient. –s'offusqua Kaku en soupirant d'agacement. Tu déformes encore les choses pour coller à ta façon de penser.

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais comme les autres, j'suis spécialement fait pour les tarés dans notre genre. D'ailleurs, t'as pas nié, donc tu t'ai bien entiché d'un de tes collègues à la galleymachin.

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer ce genre de choses ?

\- J'suis pas aussi con que tu veux bien le croire l'herbivore.

\- Je vais finir par noter en lettres de sang que je préfère la viande sur ton ventre.

Le plus âgé roula légèrement des yeux avant de reprendre sa petite explication.

\- J'connais assez bien Lucci. Jamais il ne t'aurait laissé te rapprocher des simples passants. Votre but c'était de vous infiltrer dans une entreprise et de dérober des plans, donc t'es tombé amoureux d'un de tes collègues. Et c'est pas une fille, parce que dans la charpenterie maritime les petits culs féminins ça ne court pas les rues. Donc je reviens à un de tes collègues.

Jyabura s'était préparé à une nouvelle offensive du roux, mais étrangement celui-ci s'était juste… statufié sur place. Et la colère qu'il avait lut dans ses yeux quelques secondes plus tôt s'était petit à petit changé en une expression plus confuse, mélange d'étonnement et de honte. Finalement Kaku rengaina ses épées, sans un mot.

\- C'est bien ça. Et je suppose que l'autre chaton a dû s'en rendre compte ?

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu t'étais procuré de nouveaux neurones pendant ces cinq dernières années. –éluda alors le plus jeune d'un air fautif.

\- Disons que j'ai eu un bon maître étalon lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer aux psys.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais finalement aucun mot n'en sortit. Il se contenta de soupirer de désespoir avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, le brun prit cela pour une invitation à la discussion. Comme quoi il avait suffi de le titiller un peu pour l'obliger à sortir de sa coquille. Peut être que ce problème allait pouvoir se régler maintenant. Jyabura l'espérait, il n'avait pas trop envie de jouer aux nounous… et encore moins d'être un punching-ball humain, c'était pas très agréable. D'ailleurs son estomac risquait de se souvenir encore un moment de cet envolée jusqu'au mur. Ca lui avait fait un sacré mal de chien.

\- Je n'en veux pas à Lucci.

\- Dommage, on se serait au moins accordés sur un point. –rétorqua presque joyeusement le loup en reprenant sa place sur le lit.

\- Je m'en veux d'avoir laissé mes… sentiments empiéter sur mon travail.

\- T'es encore jeune, c'est normal d'avoir l'espoir que tu auras un jour une vie normale. –fit remarquer l'aîné au haussant les épaules.

\- Justement, je ne devrais plus l'avoir. J'ai été éduqué comme vous tous, et pourtant je suis incapable de faire preuve d'un centième de la froideur de l'un de vous… C'est rageant.

Après le déni et la colère, Kaku passait maintenant par une sorte de dépression. C'est en tout cas comme cela que le brun interpréta ses paroles…. Et puis ça s'accordait un peu aux étapes du deuil… Ou un truc du genre. Bref ça s'accordait à un quelque chose qu'il avait lu ou entendu quelque part !

\- T'étais vraiment très amoureux ?

\- … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? –lui lança d'un coup son cadet, choqué.

\- Réponds juste pour une fois.

\- … Je… Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'en souvenir.

\- Et ta vie là-bas, tu l'appréciais bien ? Plus que celle que tu as eu jusque là ?

\- Sérieusement Jyabura pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais retourner là-bas, me présenter comme une fleur et espérer qu'ils me pardonnent pour tout ce que j'ai fais.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut bien plus long que les autres. Kaku sembla prendre son temps pour avaler l'information, le faire monter au cerveau et la comprendre réellement. Sans doute était-il en train de se demander si l'autre loup n'était en train de le tester, ou s'il était réellement sérieux.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à rester avec nous si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu l'as dis toi-même, t'es pas comme nous.

\- On est une fratrie, c'est toi qui l'as dis si je me souviens bien.

\- Ouais… Et parfois dans une fratrie, y a des membres qui partent pour tracer leur propre chemin. Ca arrive, tu serais pas le premier et encore moins le dernier.

Les yeux du roux se couvrirent d'un nouveau voile de honte. Il ne devait pas y avoir que sa peur d'être rejeté pour l'empêcher de retourner là-bas… Jyabura en était certain, c'est pourquoi il se fendit d'une autre question :

\- Sauf que même si t'as vraiment aimé tes collègues et ta vie à Water…

\- Water Seven.

\- C'est ça. Donc même si t'étais bien, t'as aussi trop d'amour pour nous laisser comme ça, non ?

Un petit rire fut sa première réponse. Et puis finalement Kaku releva un peu sa casquette pour fixer le plafond.

\- C'est Kalifa qui t'a donné ce genre de pistes ?

\- Non, j'ai trouvé tout seul comme un grand. Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un débile profond ?! Respecte un peu tes aînés l'herbivore ! Ils ont plus d'expérience que toi.

\- Hm… Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que c'est louche que tu fasses soudainement preuve de perspicacité.

Pour toute guise de réponse le loup lui tira méchamment la langue avant de se relever.

\- Y a pas que toi qui as changé en cinq ans…. En fait mis à part vous qui étiez en mission et moi, les autres sont restés les mêmes. Kumadori fait toujours autant chier avec ses suicides à la con sans jamais passer le cap, et Fukuro casse autant les burnes à pas savoir tenir sa langue. Bon... et puis le chaton est toujours le même, mais le contraire m'aurait fait plus flipper qu'autre chose.

Il tendit sa main à son cadet, qui après une vague seconde d'hésitation accepta de la prendre. Jyabura l'aida à se relever avant de lui donner une petite tape amicale sur le dos.

\- J'suis pas ta mère, donc j'ai pas à te dire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi… Mais si tu veux te barrer, fais-le avant que Lucci se réveille. J'te promets pas qu'il te laissera partir en un seul morceau. –déclara très calmement le brun à la queue de cheval avant de s'étirer doucement. Et si tu veux rester… Bouge-toi un peu le cul pour nous aider. J'ai pas très envie que l'on soit obligé de tabasser des gens parce que Kalifa met ses principes de côtés, et qu'elle se laisse un peu tripoter pour récolter quelques pièces.

Ils échangèrent quelques regards, un peu plus serein qu'au début de leur entrevue. Puis lorsque Jyabura s'apprêta à partir, Kaku le retint avec quelques mots.

\- … Merci d'avoir… Enfin… Merci.

Une main sur la poignée, le loup lui servit l'un de ses grands sourires mesquins si habituels.

\- C'est gratuit pour cette fois. D'ailleurs si tu as de nouveau besoin d'une _« thérapie improvisée »_ hésite pas, je crois que je me plais bien dans ce rôle de donneur de leçons.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas voler le rôle des autres ? –rétorqua avec amusement son camarade.

\- Bah... Ce sera ma petite vengeance pour le coup de pied. D'ailleurs, tu t'expliqueras avec le proprio pour la fissure dans le mur, j'veux bien être sympa mais j'me ferai pas tirer les oreilles pour tes beaux yeux. –renchérit aussitôt Jyabura avant de s'enfuir. A plus l'herbivore !

Alors qu'il parcourait le couloir en quatrième vitesse, il put entendre la voix agacée de son cadet hurler :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais la viande!

Jyabura ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute… Mais il espérait que la girafe décide de rester avec eux, il s'emmerderait ferme sans ce petit herbivore à taquiner.

Mine de rien il aimait bien Kaku, mais ça par contre il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Après tout il n'était pas très doué avec les mots.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _J'aime beaucoup Jyabura. En fait tous les membres du CP9 ont un petit quelque chose qui me donne envie de les serrer fort dans mes bras._

 _Kaku reste mon préféré par contre, je crois que ça se sent non?_


End file.
